GI Joe
by Altmer Annatar
Summary: The main couple of G.I. Joe celebrates their 30th anniversary.


**A few important notes from the Author:** This story is clearly for the real Snake Eyes/Scarlett fans (although I doubt anyone here even knows what that means) from the canon Marvel/IDW G.I. Joe comic book series and those who only want them together. Something that most people either can't or don't want to write about it. I guess it would require a lot of work such as research and reading many issues about them. This fan fiction is not for fans of the cartoons or the films and it is certainly not for the D/S fans… they can go fuck themselves. I'm sick of always hearing there shit.

This love story will not the have the usually plot or subplot that are found in most stories on Fan Fiction Net with Snake Eyes and Scarlett. As much as possible this story will be accurate to the comics, which is why it's in a comic section and not in the G.I. Joe cartoon section, this doesn't belong there. If I miss or forget about something, I'll edit it in later.

There is no dumb idiotic love triangle going on.  
There is no will they or won't they get together.  
There is no third person having to tell them that they should get together because somehow there too dumb and blind to see it themselves.  
Scarlett doesn't have any kind of past with anyone, especially that dumb boring bland blonde whose 4 letter name starts with a D… yeah, you know who I'm talking about. That just makes her look as if she couldn't make up her mind on anyone and that's not the kind of woman she is. It's always been Snake and Scarlett.

There is no  
We can't be together because it will get in the way of are duties.  
No one can know about us.  
She can do better than me.  
All of this is really just a poor excuse for a plot or a subplot to create drama and tension, especially since that has never happen with them in the canon comic book.

Adults will not be acting as if they have the mind of teenagers.  
Snake and Scarlett will not act as if there brother and sister, but as lovers.  
Scarlett will not be seen as a weak female who falls to pieces so easily and needs the blond leader for help which pretty much makes Snake Eyes look like the useless boyfriend where she doesn't go to him when she needs somebody.

It's pretty sad that many so-called processional authors and fan fiction writers have ignored the way Larry Hama has written them, hardly anyone has learned from his examples for the past 31 years.

I guess this new sorry ass generation thinks that this is what love and relationships are about… looks like they've been watching too much dumb fucking Soap Operas or Twilight. It's sad and disappointing that most G.I. Joe fan fiction that involves Snake Eyes and Scarlett has nothing but this dumb predictable overly used cliché crap. I'm not saying that I'm going to write a masterpiece, but for most people who come here, go away, this story is not for you.

* * *

**June 1, 2012  
****11:45pm  
High Sierras**

_And knowing is half the battle, G.I. Joe! …_

_Got to get tough, yo Joy! Got to get tough, yo Joy! You know got to stand tall when it comes down to the wire! …_

_Sigma 6 is a special mission force…_

_Accused of a crime they didn't commit… clear their names… expose the insidious enemy that is... Cobra. Some call them outlaws… only as "Ordinary Joes"_

When his eyes shot open, the images from the dream started to fade away. Once he got a clear view of where he was, Snake Eyes found himself in bed with Scarlett resting on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. When their 30th anniversary came up, they decided to celebrate at their cabin. All their clothes were laying on the floor, they had spent nearly the entire day making love.

Looking at her, Scarlett was truly a redheaded goddess to him, her perfectly tone body lid up from the fireplace. She was not only beautiful when she slept but when she woke up, with that red hair of fire and those amazing jade green eyes coming into view, it always did a number on him. The entire Cobra military, Storm Shadow, and the Red Ninja clan could throw everything they had at him, and he wouldn't be fazed at all. But one look from her and that was it. Rubbing his chest she could instantly tell that something wasn't quite right, "Bad dream?" Using sign language he answered, *A strange dream… no, more like a nightmare. * "You wanna tell me about it?" Snake Eyes was about to explain it to her, but then he decided not to, *… None of it is worth remembering… forget it. *

Scarlett reached up and softly kissed him on the lips. Snake Eyes quickly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes he slowly pulled away, with a she smiled on her face she asked, "Wanna go again?" It had only been 5 hours since their last time, but that was more than enough for Snake Eyes to get his strength back up. Lying down on top of her, it started just like the last time. A long deep passionate kiss that lead too a battle of the tongs. He could never get enough of her soft pouty red lips, her smooth creamy skin, her perfect size breasts, her long strong legs and hips, and her sensitive ticklish belly, which caused her to burst out in laughter, "Snake Eyes!"

After a few seconds he stopped and her laughter died down. He then gently rubbed her belly, placing her left hand in his mess blonde hair and her right on her belly next to his, Scarlett softly said, "One of these days… were going to being life into this world…" with that, Snake kissed her stomach, rose up to look at her and with a smile on his face he signed, *Well… what are we waiting for? *

**To be continued  
**

* * *

**More notes from the Author:** Well as the beginning of the story showed, I hated all the G.I. Joe cartoons (and the films); they've all been nothing but pure crap. I can't see the comic book characters liking any of that shit either. There lives from the comic books have been very badly portaged. They've all been nothing but a bad-fucking dream that just won't end.

The Marvel comics established that they were already together in their back-story in issue #27 when the team was being formed in 1982. Duke wasn't even there, in fact he didn't even show up in the comics until issue #22 in 1984 because Hawk was the original team leader and Duke was only created for the 80's cartoon to sell toys. Larry Hama was forced to put him in the comics and he hardly ever used him at first. Since he was never meant to be a character in G.I. Joe, he doesn't exist here.


End file.
